


The Big Comfy Bed

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Who knew the hardest part of this relationship would be finding a bed to fit the five of them?
Relationships: Snow White/Maleficent/Prince Charming/Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Big Comfy Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ariestess: A new mattress DragonOutlawEvilSnowing.

They knew going into their relationship that it would come with its challenges. Jealousy, splitting time, trying to explain it to the kids. It had taken time to decide who's house to even move into, before finally agreeing that Snow and David's farm house had the most space.

What they didn't expect their biggest challenge to be was their bed.

Their relationship had started off with Regina, Robin and Mal who fit into a California King just nicely. But when they added Snow and David to the mix, they knew that they couldn't move it to farm.

Luckily for them, they had a former enemy who was willing to make up for his past lies by building them a huge bed and had connections to get them a big mattress.

"Are we sure this bed won't suck Peanut into another realm with August?" David asked after Geppetto had left, using the nickname for his step daughter that Roland often did.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't exactly love the man either, but it is a gorgeous bed."

The rest couldn't either. It was made from dark oak, with carvings of apples, dragons and other woodland accents. Gold had even sewn a beautiful comforter to go over it, with rich navy blues and silvers.

"I can't believe it still fits in here," Robin said.

"The question is, will it still fit all of us?" Mal asked.

"Only one way to find out."

David was the first to lay in the bed, getting in the middle. Regina got on one side of him and Snow got on the other. Robin laid on the other side of Regina and Mal cuddled into Snow. The five of them fit, with room for their younger kids if need be.

"God, this is far more comfortable than the mattress Regina cursed me with in the loft," Snow moaned, wiggling a bit.

Regina chuckled. "To be fair dear, it was a curse. I may have given you a loft, but I wanted you to suffer in some form."

"All of that furniture did suck," David concurred. "We didn't bring any of it to the new house."

"This mattress is better than the feather ones in the Enchanted Forest," Snow added.

Robin smirked. "What a princes."

"Not all of us are thieves used to sleeping in leaves." She nudged David. "Or hay."

Mal shook her head. "Children," she chastised. "Let's just relax."

Only one person could tell Snow what to do in this relationship and that got her to shut up immediately. The five of them cuddled up in their new bed, exhausted. Fun times would commence soon enough.


End file.
